Truth
by lilpixy
Summary: About a girl named Avril who just wants to know what the hell is going on at Hogwarts! oliver wood and cedric diggory also!
1. Full Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. Just the ones I made up. You should know that, but I guess people these days are stupid and would sue me for not saying that I do not own the characters. There I said it. Now you can't sue me!! Mwah hahahaha!  
  
  
  
  
  
~¤~  
  
This Chapter takes place in Harry's First year  
  
~¤~  
  
Avril stared out her window at the full moon. Her guardian, Remus Lupin, was wolfed out right now and locked in the basement. Her door was locked too in case he got out. 'Why of all nights does tonight have to be a full moon!' she thought to herself. She began pacing the length of her wall and stooped in front of a large pile of letters. They were her "fan mail" and she hated them. She never read any. Once in a while she would receive a howler from a "fan" she didn't respond to. Angel, her owl, began twittering and hooting.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry girl." Avril cooed. She stroked the white owl's back. Like Avril, Angel was always nervous around a full moon. Remus had gotten out once and attacked her, but Avril had to use a slowing spell on him so that she could rescue the owl. From that day on Angel was kept in a cage, and Remus was locked in the basement.  
  
Finally, Avril crawled into bed and slept. As long as Remus remembered to take his potion, she could sleep.  
  
~¤~  
  
The next morning, Remus Lupin (who will be referred to as Lupin by everyone else except Avril) was yelling from the basement to wake up Avril. She laughed to herself and then went down stairs to let him out.  
  
"I hate it when you do that. You know I could sleep in your room if I wanted to." Lupin said. Then he went into the kitchen and began making breakfast. Avril shook her head and laughed to herself, then she went back to her room to find a barn owl sitting on her bed. She recognized it as her boyfriend, Cedric Digory's owl Bear. The note read:  
  
Aves~  
  
I've really missed you over the summer, and I'm so happy that I get to see you again today. I would've written more over the summer, but my stupid owl wouldn't bring them to you. Anyway, how much fan mail did you get this summer? I got a few. So, I'll see you on the express!  
  
Love Always, Cedric  
  
P.S. Take bear with you to the train station. He won't make it back in time to come with me. Thanks.  
  
Avril folded up the note and let the two owls out into the house to have some breakfast.  
  
Lupin had conjured up some eggs and toast and was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Avril got some orange juice and began eating her eggs. The two ate in silence and the Lupin looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay time to go!" he said as he walked up to Avril's room to get her trunks.  
  
"C'mon birds" she said to Angel and Bear who were picking at the leftover breakfast.  
  
Avril climbed into the car as Lupin loaded her trunks and climbed into the driver's seat. When they reached the station, Avril ran to get a trolley. She returned to find Lupin having having troubke with Angel. He was trying to get her to go back into her cage, and muggles everywhere began to stare. Angel spotted Avril and perched on her shoulder. Avril laughed, and then successfully got Angel into her cage, which was cramped because Bear was in there too.  
  
"Now don't forget to write to me about everything that's going on, and tell me when you Hogsmeade trips are so that I can see you." Lupin said.  
  
"Remus, take a chill pill. Literally. I've only done this three times before. And I'll write to you. I might be coming home for the Christmas Holidays this year though. I was so bored last year." She looked at him in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"You're right." He said. "You are the best. It just makes me so sad that your parents couldn't see you." Avril glared at him. She hated her parents. Hated them in every way shape or form. Lupin realized what he said and kissed the top of her head. "Okay now, off you go." And he saw her threw the barrier and then left. 


	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not want to be sued. Do not sue me. This is a disclaimer. It's where I tell you that I do not own any of the HP characters.  
  
A/N: For those of you who do not know how to pronounce her name, the A in Avril is long, like in ace or a, NOT like in apple or alligator. Much Love! Peace out!  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be short! I'm sorry but I have to get this story going! ~*~  
  
On the Hogwarts Express, Avril began searching for Cedric. She found him with their friends, Elle Wilson and Tom Baker, who were fellow Hufflepuffs.  
  
  
  
"Well, look who decided to grace us with her beauty." Elle said as she got up and hugged Avril, who laughed at her best friends remarks. Then she went back into the hall and grabbed Bear and let him fly around the compartment to annoy Cedric, and put her trunk and Angel in the overhead storage compartment.  
  
Ignoring Bear, who was now annoying Angel, Cedric ran over to Avril and hugged her. "Oh, it feels good to have you back" Avril said into his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I missed you." Tom coughed, it was always boring watching Cedric and Avril  
  
A couple minutes later, Elle opened the compartment door to go out into the hall, and about a dozen people were standing there, trying to get in to catch a glimpse oh Hogwarts's favorite girl. Avril gave them a quick wave and then turned to Cedric. "I knew there was something missing," Tom said shaking his head. The four laughed and Elle accidentally let them in.  
  
Squeezed into an overly full compartment, Avril had no choice but to talk to some of her so-called "fans." She was used to it by now, being a "Perfect role model for the children at Hogwarts." Lupin had told her once. Why did she have to be the role model? She ignored the thought and looked across to her two friends. Tom whispered something to a giggling Elle, and they left the compartment. Avril looked at Cedric who laughed and shook his head. Avril laid her head on his shoulder, and winked at him. Then she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. Cedric got the gist of her idea and leaned his head against the window and copied her idea.  
  
Soon after, everyone left the compartment and Avril and Cedric were finally alone. Avril opened her eyes as she heard the door shut and looked at Cedric. He devilishly smiled and gave her a high-five. Not before long, they had the windows fogged up. It was dark when Avril finally broke away from him.  
  
"As much as I would like to keep kissing you, we really should get ready to leave. I can see the castle not far ahead." She said. Then she opened her trunk and took her robes out and pulled them over her head.  
  
A few minutes later the train stopped at Hogwarts and Cedric, Avril, Elle, and Tom attended the feast and sorting.  
  
~¤~  
  
Short 'N Sweet! Elle and Tom are original character's too. The story should get more interesting in the next few chapters. You know how it is, I hope. Peace Out! 


	3. Halloween

Disclaimer: You should all know by now which character's are mine and witch ones aren't. IF you still don't know, go read the books or look online! You can sue me though for saying that I stole Avril, Elle and Tom though. But you'll lose!  
  
((God it's fun to be EVIL!)) .::Wink::.  
  
A/N: This chapter gets things going.  
  
~¤~  
  
"I'll meet in the Hall okay? I have to go to the bathroom!" Avril called as she and her friends walked to the Halloween feast, they were already late so it wouldn't matter more if Avril took a quick stop to fix her hair.  
  
She entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She hiked up her skirt a little bit and brushed her dark blonde loose curls. Just then, a young girl with frizzy hair came out of one of the stalls crying. She stared at Avril, who turned around to talk to her but couldn't find anything to say. So she raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you want?" the girl asked with an attitude. Avril looked shocked.  
  
"Well," Avril started, "I'm A-"  
  
"I know who you are." The girl cut off. Now Avril was a little appalled buy her actions towards her. 'Something must be wrong' Avril thought. "I'm Hermione Granger." The girl continued. "And-" but she was cut off as the door flew open and a troll came in. Hermione and Avril both screamed and darted into stalls. The troll swung his club over the tops of the stalls and Avril jumped on Hermione to protect her from the flying chunks of wood.  
  
"Crawl to the end stall!" Avril whispered in her ear. Hermione obeyed and Avril drew her wand and climbed out. But the stupid troll was too quick and hit her in the stomach with its club. Avril flew through the air and hit the wall. She slumped down unconscious. Hermione screamed again, as her two friends came to the rescue.  
  
~¤~  
  
Avril awoke two days later in the hospital wing. She opened her eyes, all she saw was light. 'I must be dead' she thought.  
  
"You were lucky you know." A familiar voice said. Startled, Avril quickly sat up, but cried out when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
"Oh, hell!" She took a few deep breaths and looked around. Cedric was sitting at the foot of her bed. She smiled at him. He stood up and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You've been here for two days." He said. "And I took the liberty of bringing most of your 'fan' mail back to your dorm. Your bed was covered by the end of Halloween night after everyone found out what happened." He smiled.  
  
"And why am I always the last to know?" she questioned him.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he retaliated.  
  
"Well for a start what happened?"  
  
"Well you were there you should know."  
  
"I think I hit my head. Must be some sort of memory loss." Cedric laughed.  
  
"I'd love to tell you, but I don't think that I'm the right person. And, I have to run to class. Your lucky you're hurt. We've had nothing but tests all week." Cedric explained.  
  
"Yea well with my memory loss I'm gonna fail them!" Avril called after him as he walked out. 'Who is the right person to tell me?' Avril thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
~¤~  
  
That's just the beginning. And I'm already working on ideas for a sequel!! And then a trilogy! And then a fourth story! Then I don't know. There's no point in stopping me now! I mean, Wild horses couldn't drag me away, they might try but they could not pull me away! ONWARD! 


	4. Visitors

Disclaimer: I'm running out of different ideas to put here. How's this? I do not own JKR's HP characters, and do not have enough money to buy them. If I did, I doubt I would be writing this story for you. So sorry! .::WiNk::.  
  
~¤~  
  
Over the next few hours Avril slept on and off. When she couldn't seem to get comfortable, Madam Pomfrey told her that she should try walking.  
  
"I can barely sit up and you want me to walk? You are crazy woman!" Avril said, and then was reprimanded for talking like that to a teacher. So until Cedric returned, she was stuck there.  
  
When the bell rang, Avril waited for Cedric impatiently ((big word...hehehe)), but he never came. Instead, a girl with frizzy brown hair came. She smiled brightly when she saw Avril awake.  
  
"I'm glad to see your okay." She said to Avril. "You saved me and I never got to thank you." Avril looked confused. "You don't remember do you?" the girl asked. Avril shook her head. "Well this might take awhile." The girl finished.  
  
"Oh don't worry." Avril reassured ((big word)) her. "I have all day." The girl smiled. "And if you don't mind, I think you might need to introduce yourself." Avril added.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. "Now then. What do you remember?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I remember fixing my hair, and then a girl came out of stall crying. That was you wasn't it!" Avril said. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes! And then you asked me what was wrong and before I could reply-"  
  
"A troll came in! I remember now! I shoved you onto the floor in a stall and told you to crawl to the last stall and hide in the corner. And then.....and then....." Avril couldn't remember any more.  
  
"You tried to take on the troll yourself, but he got you with his club before you even stood up." Hermione looked down onto her lap. They sat in silence for a minute. Avril tried to say something else but Madame Pomfrey came rushing over and shoved some purple liquid down Avril's throat.  
  
"What was that for?" Avril demanded.  
  
"If you want to join your friends for dinner, you're going to have to cooperate with me." Madame Pomfrey said to Avril. Hermione chuckled. Avril rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Hermione." Avril started. "Are we in trouble by any chance?" she asked.  
  
"No, well you aren't. Just as you hit the wall my friends, Harry and Ron, came in and knocked the troll out. Then some professors came in. When they saw they were furious with all of us. Luckily, only I had a point deduction, and when I told them that if it weren't for you I would be dead." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"But why did you lie? I was the stupid one and tried to take on the troll. If it weren't for your friends I'd be dead." Avril managed to prop herself up on her elbows. Her stomach didn't hurt so much anymore.  
  
"Yea well, I couldn't let Hogwarts' *Golden Girl* get in trouble, now could I?" Hermione said.  
  
"You damn well could have!" Avril shouted. Hermione hushed her and they giggled slightly at Avril's reaction.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if there is already a trophy being polished with your name on it." Hermione laughed. Avril's smile faded.  
  
"Oh hell I hope not." Avril said. Hermione noticed the change in her mood and decided it was time to go to lunch.  
  
"Well, I have to go." She said. Then she got up and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye." Avril said to no one. 'Just what I need. Another recognition." Avril thought. She knew she didn't deserve it, and she didn't want it. Her life wasn't all sparkle and sunshine. Having her dad being in Azkaban and all. She had no clue to her past, just that Lupin is her guardian, and that every full moon he turned into a werewolf. Life wasn't easy for her.  
  
~¤~  
  
At dinnertime, Avril managed to limp into the hall with the help on Cedric, but was back in the hospital wing for bed after the potion wore off and she had pain in her body once again. Cedric kissed her goodnight and then started for the door.  
  
"Cedric!" Avril called after him. He turned to look at her. "I need to write a letter to someone."  
  
"Hell Aves, it's late. Can't you do it in the morning?" Cedric asked sleepily.  
  
"No! I have to do it now! Help me to the owlery!" Avril pulled herself out of bed and hobbled to the door. Cedric put an arm around her and hurried to the owlery. He pulled some parchment and a quill out of his schoolbag. Angel, Avril's owl, flew over to her. She scribbled down everything that had happened on the paper.  
  
"Take this to Remus, Angel. He probably already knows but go!" Avril tied the letter to her leg and Angel flew away into the moonless night. When Avril realized this she tried to call Angel back. "Angel come back! There's no moon! Oh I hope she'll be okay." She told a rather puzzled Cedric. I'll tell you about it later. I'm tired." And then they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. Avril knew she would never get sleep in the hospital beds.  
  
Silently she crept into her dorm and into her bed. It felt all warm and just as she lay her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.  
  
~¤~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Aiclea~ Avril is a year ahead of Cedric. She's in her fourth year! Thank you so much! LYLAS!  
  
Midnight Dove~ Thanks for being so enthusiastic about the story! I'm glad you like it! I have it finished now and it's just a matter of typing it up and uploading it! Much Luv!  
  
~¤~  
  
I know there's no Oliver yet, but he's not going to have a big role until the end of this book. But Everyone will be back in Truth 2, when Avril starts getting freaked out by how she and..............nevermind! I'm giving it away! Bad me! .::WiNk::. 


	5. Talking with Wood

Disclaimer: I'm running out of different ideas to put here. How's this? I do not own JKR's HP characters, and do not have enough money to buy them. If I did, I doubt I would be writing this story for you. So sorry! .::WiNk::.  
  
A/N: the last chapter was really long. Get used to it. And if you have any ideas at all on how to make this story better, I will use them. I have no more ideas for this story. I already have the next one nearly finished!!! Thanks! Peace out! ((no, I am not a crack-pot hippie!))  
  
~¤~  
  
~!@#$%^&*¤°Two weeks before Christmas°¤*&^%$#@!~  
  
Avril was sitting alone in the Hufflepuff common room early one morning. They were going to Hogsmeade in a while, and were discussing what they were going to get their boyfriends.  
  
"I don't know if Cedric even likes me anymore. I mean, he's got the hotts for that Chang girl in Ravenclaw, again. I can tell. I've been with him so long I can practically read his thoughts." Avril said gloomily.  
  
"So, when is that Transfiguration thing due?" Avril said changing the subject.  
  
"Ave, it's due Monday. I thought you said you were done?" Elle said.  
  
"Yea, well, I lied. Okay I'm off to the library. If you see Cedric tell him I'll see him later."  
  
"Well if you're here how are you going to get him a present?" Elle pointed out. Avril ran up to her dormitory to her get her books and some parchment.  
  
  
  
"Here's some money. You could probably already guess what I was going to get him."  
  
"Hmmmmm. If I know you, then you would get him something practical. Like the remebrall you got me last year."  
  
"See! Now I can get my essay done and my shopping."  
  
"But what about Remus? He's going to be looking for you."  
  
"Damn! Uhm, tell him that I waited to the last minute to do an assignment. And next Hogsmeade trip I'm going to buy you three presents!" Avril said as she walked out the portrait hole. Elle shook her head. 'That has way too many things on her heads.' She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
When Avril reached the library she was lucky enough to find it almost empty. Except for a young girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Hermione!" Avril called to her. Hermione looked up and motioned for Avril to sit down with her.  
  
"I was just reading to pass the time. Can I help you find anything?" Hermione asked. Avril smiled reluctantly.  
  
"Yes. I need everything on anamagi. I have to due a three page essay on them."  
  
"Uhm, try that shelf, just there." Hermione said. Avril looked at the shelf.  
  
"Thanks. I think this is all I need." She said grabbing a handful of books. "Breakfast is being served I think, if you don't want to stay here." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'd love to but transfiguration isn't my best subject. Bye!" and she left Avril alone.  
  
Avril had pulled just about every single book off the shelves that mentioned anamagi. Then she sat down and began reading and taking notes. By noon time she had read more than half, in six hours. She was so tired all she wanted to do was sleep. She pushed the books out of her way, and lay her head down on the table. It wasn't silent anymore. More people had entered the library and were talking. Avril was almost asleep when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Unknowingly. She swung a hand up and hit the person in the face.  
  
"Damn what was that for?" they asked. Realizing what she had done, Avril looked up at who she had hit. It turned out to be none other than Avril's Quidditch rival Oliver Wood.  
  
"Wood, I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, I'm not giving away my team's secrets!" Avril said. Wood raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could use some of your books for the transfiguration assignment." He said.  
  
"Oh! Sure!" Avril laughed. "I'm nearly finished. Well with taking notes."  
  
"I guess you waited until the last minute like me." Wood said. Avril nodded. He sat in the seat beside her.  
  
"How about I give you a break and take notes of the rest of the books for you. Then we can just trade notes and everyone will be happy."  
  
"You would do that for me?" Avril asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yea, I guess. Well actually I just don't want to be up until midnight writing it." Wood confessed.  
  
"All right then. I'll go get some lunch and then I'll be back. Do you want anything?" she asked. Wood shook his head.  
  
'Now why does this seem strange' Avril thought. 'Oh yes! I remember now. He's been my enemy ever since last year when we both got on the Quidditch teams and even more so this year now that we are both captains!' Avril laughed to herself. She entered the Hall, and saw Hermione with two friends. They were discussing something intently, so Avril decided not to bother her. She sat down at her table and was immediately joined by her little "fans." She ate silently and shrugged off most of her questions. Half an hour later, Avril managed to sneak back to the library.  
  
She found Wood, absorbed in his work. She resumed to her spot next to him and he didn't even notice.  
  
"Well?" she said. Wood jumped out of his chair.  
  
"Jeez woman! Don't do that!" he said. Avril laughed out loud. She put a hand to her mouth to try and stifle it.  
  
"You....jumped......really high!" she said in between laughs. Wood sat back down, and he began to laugh.  
  
"I guess it was pretty funny." He admitted, and then finally started laughing. They stooped after a while and just stared at each other. When Avril realized what she was doing she turned away.  
  
'You have a boyfriend. So what if he's not faithful to you.' 'But he's not paying attention to me anymore.' 'You don't care. When he gets back he'll probably start making out with you.' He mind fought back in forth.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Wood asked. 'Should I tell him about Cedric?' Avril thought. 'Well sure. Who else are you going to tell. You can't tell Elle. She'll make a big deal about it.'  
  
"Nothing you would understand." Avril answered. 'Smooth. Now he knows somethings wrong.'  
  
"Try me." He said. Avril turned to face him.  
  
"Well, I've been going out with Cedric for two years now, and he doesn't seem to be interested in me anymore. So i don't know if I should call it quits with him, or be used for looks while he cheats on me with younger girls."  
  
"You know what. You're absolutely right."  
  
"I am? About what?"  
  
"I don't understand. But if he's smart, he wouldn't get in your way."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Avril asked, astonished that someone had better advice than she did for once.  
  
"Well, you could probably have any guy in this school. And you chose Diggory. So now, people think that he's the "golden boy"."  
  
"What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"By now, everyone seems to think that if he's good enough for you, then he must be the best." Wood's words went straight into Avril like knives. 'What if he's right? What if I am just for show?"  
  
"Uhm, thanks for the help. I have to go." She said as she picked up her notes and stood up.  
  
"But you don't have my notes, that's okay I'll get them from Elle." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She left and Wood followed her. He knew she would get herslef hurt if she went alone. Finally she couldn't hold it in any more. She put a hand on the wall and started crying. Then she dropped all her notes and slid down the wall. Wood kneeled next to her. He tried to comfort her, but she just kept crying. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. About a minute later, Cedric walked down the hall, with none other than Cho Chang under his arm. Avril didn't notice, but Wood did. Cedric released Cho.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing with him Avril?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ooooh! The plot thickens! You probably hate me now, cus I said I was gonna leave Wood out until the end. Well sorry, but I couldn't wait any longer. and THIS IS NOT THE END. Maybe the middle. But I dunno! 


	6. The Brake Up

Disclaimer: Once again, I am stating that I do not own any of the HP characters. Thank you for taking time out of your buissy schedule, to read my story. This very well may be the last chapter, as I am not getting very many reviews ((3 count them 3)) and I am running out of ideas. If you have one, even one, even if you think its stupid, it WILL HELP ME more than you think. And Uncle Bin does not exist either! So don't go call calling the FBI on me. I was trying to make a joke. Like hahaha? Now, ON WIT DA SHOW! Peace out!  
  
IMPORTANT/IMPOTANTE: I made a mistake in Avril's year!! She is a fifth year! If it went the way I have it, Cedric would be in her year but he is a year younger, so I had to move them both up a year. So Avril is fifth, Cedric is Fourth! Everyone got it? No? Too bad!! The sun'll come out tomorrow!  
  
~¤~  
  
Avril stood up quickly. "I knew it!" she screamed. "I knew that one day you would tired of me." Cho snorted, Avril glared at her. "And of all people you had to chose this slut." Cho's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm not slut" Cho said. "I'm his-"  
  
"Cousin." Cedric interrupted. "We were talking in Hogshead, and her father showed up who is my mother's brother."  
  
"Why would be walking with her like that?" Wood added.  
  
"Well, she is family." Cedric said. Wood did not look satisfied with his answer. "Now, if you don't mind, Wood, I'd like to take my girlfriend back to the house. She looks like she need comforting form the evil thoughts you have brainwashed her with." He grabbed Avril's hand and pulled her away., Cho following behind them. Avril looked at Wood one last time, before they turned the corner.  
  
"His cousin?" Wood asked himself. He turned around and began heading for his house.  
  
Once Wood was out of earshot, Cedric turned towards Cho.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later and we can discuss, uhm, Uncle Bin's death." He said.  
  
"Uncle Bin?" Cho asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes! Uncle Bin. You know, the one from Afghanistan? Who is on the Federal Witness protection?"  
  
"Oh yes! Uncle Bin!" Cho smiled and walked away.  
  
"So, exactly what were you doing with the scum of the earth? WE were supposed to spend the day together." Cedric asked Avril, who was pinned up against a wall, still shaking a little from crying.  
  
"I, I," he lower lip quivered and she whimpered. Cedric released her and pulled her into his arms. "I was just studying and then Wood came to help me, or rather we made a deal so that we could both have the notes, and then he asked how the relationship was and I told him that we were growing distant by the days, and then he said that maybe I was just for show, and then I ran out and then he tried to help me up and then you came." She said rather quickly. Cedric stroked her hair. "And if you don't mind I'd like to go get some supper." Cedric laughed, and led her to the dining hall.  
  
~¤~ Later ~¤~  
  
"Hey Avril! It's almost Christmas and you haven't been pushing the team very hard." Tom told her. Cedric, Greg Reade, Anthony Hood, Rowena Wilson, and Marc Fournier, ((made up quidditch peeps!)) all agreed.  
  
"Yes I know! But the field has also been booked up every time I look at it! Those Gryffindors and Slytherins are in a competition of who can reserve the field more. I'll talk to Professor Sprout, (( I think she is the head of Hufflepuff. If not, then tell me who is!!!)) and see if she can reserve a few hours one day. IF not, then we have no choice but to all stay over the holidays and practice every chance we get."  
  
"Okay then!" Marc said. "All in favor of Christmas practice?" Everyone agreed. "Well, then, its settled. Avril, in he morning go reserve the field every hour you can over vacation."  
  
"I think that's a little too much." Rowena added. Even though she played a rough game of quidditch, she always was a bit girlie and complained every chance she got. Boy was she high maintenance. She would make a better Avril then Avril.  
  
~¤~ Bed time, plus some. ~¤~  
  
Avril couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept going back to what Wood had said. "Maybe you're just for show" it kept playing over and over in her mind. 'What if he's right? Cho didn't seem to know she was his cousin. Maybe it is time to find another boyfriend. I'll tell him I want quits tomorrow. He should understand. I hope-' then she fell asleep.  
  
~¤~ in the A.M. ~¤~  
  
Avril woke early the next morning. Whether it was because she couldn't sleep, she didn't know. She didn't bother changing, it was Sunday and they had no classes anyway. So she sat down in front of the fire, thinking of how she could break up with Cedric. As she stared blankly into the fire, she did not realize, that someone had joined her. It was Elle.  
  
"Okay, something is wrong here." Elle said. Startled, Avril looked to her left to find Elle, still in her pajamas, looking at Avril with sympathetic eyes. Avril smiled.  
  
"It's Cedric. He's playing with me." Avril said, returning her gaze to the orange flames.  
  
"Ah ha! And who is he playing at?"  
  
"Cho Chang. You know that Ravenclaw third year? I saw him with her yesterday. He tried to hide it with saying she was his cousin." Elle broke out into a fit of laughter. "What?" Avril asked.  
  
"She...is...his...cousin!" Elle managed to say. Avril's jaw dropped. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"You don't know how much of a loser I feel like right now." Avril admitted. Elle finally stopped laughing.  
  
"But I think you definitely need to get away from him. You to never have any action anymore." Elle sighed. Avril through a pillow at her. Elle hit her back, and then Avril, then they broke out into a pillow fight, sending feathers everywhere. When they stopped, both out of breath, they realized what they had done.  
  
"Shit!" Avril said, as she stuffed the pillows back.  
  
"Avril, Avril, Avril. Have forgotten who you are? Why you are here? You're a witch woman! No use what your mother gave you."  
  
"My mother didn't give me shit." Avril glared at Elle, her playful eyes now dark. Elle raised an eyebrow. "But you're right."  
  
"Of course I am!" Elle said, relieved now that Avril wasn't so stern. "Now, I'll go get my wand and fix this mess." And she left down the stairs into the lower dormitories ((I don't know what the dorms are like here so I decided to make them on lower floors!)). About thirty seconds later, the door opened. But it wasn't Elle who came out. It was the very handsome Anthony Hood, a beater on the Hufflepuff House Team. He was shorter than Avril (most guys in her year were), and had dark tanned skinned, and black hair.  
  
"What the hell did you do now Ave! I mean, I know you usually go home for the holidays, but it's no reason to take it out on the pillows. I mean honestly-"  
  
"Anthony?"  
  
"You- what?"  
  
"Go to bed!"  
  
"But I just woke up."  
  
"Fine then. Come sit. I have to talk to you, about Cedric." Avril sat down on a large black couch with small yellow stripes ((?)), and Anthony sat next to her.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Anthony asked. Avril new that he could keep her secrets. He was her best friend in first year, and then second year she met Elle and Rowena, but she didn't like Rowena all that much. She was short, and had long black hair and dark eyes. Avril was just the opposite. She was tall, with light strawberry blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. She had few freckles on her face, and had long eyelashes. Avril looked into Anthony's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I want out with Cedric." Anthony laughed.  
  
"You are joking. Aren't you?" Avril shut her eyes tight, and shook her head. "but you're, you're, you're the Couple of the year!"  
  
"No. That was last year. And thanks for reminding me." Avril said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had no idea-"  
  
"How much this is hurting me." Avril interrupted. A silent tear ran down her cheek. She bit her lip and tried to hold them back. "I mean," she cried, "why does it have to be so damn hard! I mean, it's not like I'm gonna miss him kissing me. He always screwed it-" Anthony had gotten the wrong impression. He grabbed her head and kissed her. Avril didn't know what was going on. She threw her hands back behind her head and waved them around crazy like as he kissed her. She didn't want him to. She tried to push him away, but he kept on going. And little did she know, the rest of her team had emerged with Elle, and saw Anthony kissing her.  
  
"Damn girl!" Cedric yelled. First Wood and now Anthony? How low can you go!?"  
  
"But- I- He"  
  
"I donut want to hear it. I'm sorry. It's over."  
  
"Why...is...this...so...complicated!!" Avril cried, breaking out of Anthony's hold and pushing past all of her friends (minus Rowena) and running down the stairs, tripping on the last one and hitting the stone cold floor. She heard Rowena's high pitched laughter, and looked up and behind her, and saw Cedric kissing her, with more feel than when he kissed Avril. She got to her feet and stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"It's good that we broke up." Cedric said. "Because little did I know, young Rowena had a little crush on me." He smiled wickedly at her and shut the door, leaving her in the darkness. People had poked their heads out of their dorms. It must have been a shock to see Avril crying, she never cried. She was the one who comforted the crying, but none would comfort her. She came to her dorm and entered. Rachel Moore, Stephanie Humphrey, Kathleen Freedman, and Krissy Baker (tom's twin sister), Avril's roommates all jumped out of bed. Avril threw herself onto her bed, and cried. She cried for hours, and her friends never left her side. One would occasionally leave to talk to people trying to get in, and find out the story that was being told.  
  
Unfortunately, the story was that Avril was found quite comfortably with Anthony even when it was obvious that her boyfriend (now ex) was watching. This made Avril even more unhappy. She didn't eat at all that day, and she cried herself to sleep. 


	7. The Day After

~¤~ Breakfast ~¤~  
  
Avril dressed sloppily the next morning. She had dark circles under her eyes from lost sleep. She put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail (she never left it down). She didn't eat. She sat in silence. Her five dorm mates new she innocent. They were the only ones who cared. Even Elle, her beat friend, seemed to think that she had cheated on Cedric. Every one in the school seemed to know about her. When she couldn't stand the staring and the whispering anymore, she left the hall, with her chin held high, black tears of mascara running down her cheeks.  
  
~¤~ Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor Table ~¤~  
  
"Poor Avril." Hermione said, as she watched her leave.  
  
"Poor Avril? That girl was kissing another guy in front of Diggory! How low can she get?" it was Hermione's friend Ron Weasly.  
  
"Honestly, if she wanted to be off with Cedric, do you think she would be crying? I mean, it's obviously hurt her to a great extent." Hermione said in Avril's defense.  
  
"Well maybe it's because she lost her fan club." Hermione's other friend Harry Potter stated. At that moment a group of Slytherins got up and left the hall, smirking.  
  
"Wonder what's up with them." Wood said. He was sitting diagonally across from Harry.  
  
"They're probably following Avril. She's single now, and there's a rumor going around that she'll kiss anyone who wants one." It was Wood's friend Fred Weasly, Ron's older brother.  
  
"For a price." Added Fred's twin brother George, who sat on the other side of Wood.  
  
"She's not planning on going Pro-Ho now is she?" it was Katie Bell, chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Everyone listening shrugged. "Well, whatever is going on I'm going to find out what." Katie added as she got up. "Anyone coming with me?" She asked. Wood, Fred, and George followed her. They didn't know why, well probably because Katie would kill any of her friends who didn't follow her.  
  
~¤~  
  
Avril continued walking down the hall. She heard many footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulder. The Slytherin Quidditch Team, who had always had a grudge against her, were closing in on her. She quickened her pace, so did they. She turned into the library, and hid in the back behind a bookshelf. Between gaps in the thick books, Avril could see the team, composed entirely of males ((them dirty bastards *sorry to anyone who favors them*)), looking around for her, she guessed, but prayed that wasn't their reason for knocking every book off the shelf.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked around. There was a Slytherin coming her way from every isle. Marcus Flint, the captain (and her worst enemy) was the closest, with his evil grin of yellow crooked teeth. Avril cursed under her breath, and backed up, into someone.  
  
~¤~  
  
Katie dashed down the hallway. She saw the Slytherins run after Avril. Sure she was on Katie's opposing team, and she had cheated on Diggory, and she was the school's *Golden Girl* (or at least she used to be), but she had never done anything against Katie. Wood, Fred, and George, ran behind her.  
  
~¤~ Back in the Library ~¤~  
  
Avril felt a hand cover her mouth. She tried to scream and pull it off, but whoever it was had really strong hands. Flint came up in front of her, so close she could smell his bad breath. Closing her eyes in disgust, she tried to turn away from him.  
  
"Don't turn away Avril." He said in his deep voice. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Oh that hurts. Hurts real bad. I'm a paying customer, and I expect to get what I want." He said firmly. "Higgs, let her go." Higgs, the team Seeker, released Avril and she elbowed him in the rib cage, he grabbed her arm and raised his hand to slap her, but Katie grabbed it before could touch her. Avril jumped on Flint, and they beat each other with their fists. It took all three (Wood, Fred, George) guys to pry them apart. Fred and George held Flint back, and Wood grabbed a stuggling Avril around the waist. She continued to try and get to Flint, and accidentally threw a fist behind her head too far and got Wood in the eye, but he did not let her go. Finally, Katie managed to calm her down.  
  
  
  
"Wow" chorused Fred and George. Avril looked at them. They each had one of Flint's arms, and she realized the she was being held by Wood. She pulled his arm from her face and walked over to Flint.  
  
"Whoever gave you the idea that I could kiss you, even for all the Galleons in London, was very much wrong." Then she gave him one last death stare, and left. The Gryiffindor's all looked at Flint and Higgs. The other Slytherin's had come over and looked at them too. No more words were exchanged, as Katie and the others left after Avril.  
  
"OY! Avril!" Katie called when she exited the library. Avril turned around qickly. She walked up to Katie and smiled, surprisingly, with dried black tears on her cheeks. "Jesus your a mess. Come here." Katie pulled her into the girls bathroom. She turned on the faucet, and grabbed some paper towels, and dampened them. She was scrubbing Avril's tear streaks when Fred and George came in. Avril let out a screech and ran into a stall.  
  
"Wonder whats up with her?" Fred said. George shrugged.  
  
"Bloody hell some guys can be really stupid can't they." Katie said.  
  
"That's for sure!" Avril yelled from the stall.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" Katie asked Fred and George.  
  
"He's too scared to come in." George said. Katie rolled her eyes and pulled Wood in. Then she opened Avril's stall, and finished cleaning her face. Then she pulled her out.  
  
"What's going on here, exactly?" Wood asked.  
  
"We're having a ho-down!" Fred said enthusiastically.  
  
"Is that what everyone thinks I am? A whore?" Avril said in disgust.  
  
"Not everyone." Katie said glaring at Fred.  
  
"Yes not everyone, just them DAMN DIRTY SLYTHERINS!" George said.  
  
"Bloody hell, Oliver. What happened to your eye?" Katie said. She walked over and looked at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh" katie said. "Well, then. We best get you two up to the hospital."  
  
"Two?" Avril asked. Katie turned her towards the mirror. Avril had a long slash across her cheek and over the corner of her mouth. She touched it with her finger and whinced. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like a mother.  
  
"Yea." Avril said. "I guess. Sorry 'bout that Wood. Got a little distracted."  
  
"It's fine." He said. Then he opened the door and Katie pulled Avril out and down to the Hospital wing.  
  
~¤~ At the Hospital ~¤~  
  
Madame Pomfrey wasn't very happy when she heard about the fight with Flint. But she couldn't help but smile at the fact that Avril was brave enough to take him on, and win, as Flint was on the other side of the infirmary, with and ice pack on his eye, and purple stuff on half of his face. Avril winked at him, and he growled at him. Madame Pomfrey handed Wood and ice pack also, and then grabbed Avril's face.  
  
"Mr. Flint did that to you?!" she said as she jerked Avril's head up and to the side so she could get a better look. "My, my." She said to herself. Then she went over to her medicinal cabinet. "Have a seat on the bed with Mr. Wood Ms. Ashe!" she called. Avril sat, more like leaned, on the bed next to Wood, who was laughing to himself.  
  
"What? Do I look all that bad?" Avril asked. Wood shook his head.  
  
"You really showed him Avril. I mean, you probably could've taken on Higgs too." He said.  
  
"Yes. I think purple is definatly his color. Brings out the yellow in his teeth." George said. Avril hopped up on the bed next to Wood, Katie beside her, and Fred and Geroge behind all of them.  
  
"You must work out a lot. Wood could barely control you. And he works out for Quidditch every day!" Fred added. Wood and Avril both blushed scarlet.  
  
"Well," Avril started, "It's not like magic can give you a great body." She said. Then Madame Pomfrey came over and began to spread junk on Avril's wound. She whimpred and dug her nails into the sheets. When she finished, Avril put her hand on her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Madame Pomfrey snapped. Avril obeyed. Katie giggled.  
  
"Whatever got you to come to my rescue? It's not like I deserved it." Avril asked.  
  
"Well, anyone who is being ambushed by the Slytherins deserves a rescue." Katie lied. She really wanted to get Avril to spill on what really happened to make Cedric breakup with her. But now didn't seem like the right time. So she just smiled at Avril.  
  
When Madame pomfrey wiped the goo off of Avril's face, she let everyone leave, in time for lunch. Avril wasn't hungry, so she decided to book the field for Christmas. She wasn't going to let Cedric get in the way of her game. On the way she stopped at her dorm to grab her broom. She hadn't flown in ages, and it always was a good way to get rid of negative energy. Luckily, the field wasn't already booked. Avril flew for about an hour, and when she came down she felt much better than she had in a long time. She headed back to her dorm, and found the common room empty. There was no noise coming from any of the rooms. She laid her broom under her bed, and plopped down. Glancing at the ceiling she noticed that there were tiny stars twinkling above her. She sighed and rolled onto her side, and began to think.  
  
"No people anywhere, well, there were people coming to watch me fly, some teachers too." He laughed at herself. "Of course! The first game of the season is today! How could I forget." She decided not to go and keep a low profile for a while. No more fights, no more crying, and for heaven's sake no more kissing, well at least for a couple of months. Then she drifted slowly off to sleep. 


	8. Avril Finds Out or The Fight

A/N: about the whole Cedric-Cho cousin thing.....the truth will come about eventually.  
  
~¤~ Christmas Eve ~¤~  
  
"Elle," Avril said. "Elle!" she tried to get her attention, but it wasn't working, so she sat in front of her. Finally, Elle couldn't ignore her any more.  
  
"What?" Elle said sternly.  
  
"What's the matter with you lately?"  
  
"Like you didn't know."  
  
"Actually I don't."  
  
"You are." Elle sighed.  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"You kissed him."  
  
"I take you didn't see me trying to shove him off me."  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly see you two. Cedric was the first one."  
  
"So you have been believing the rumors that I kissed Anthony." Elle nodded. "Well, I didn't. I asked him about Cedric, then he kissed me." Avril looked into Elle's eyes. She wanted her to see that she wasn't lying.  
  
"And what about Flint in the library?"  
  
"I punched him. And a couple other people." Elle laughed.  
  
"Well then, I think we need a word with our little Anthony." Elle suggested.  
  
  
  
Avril knocked on the dorm door across from hers. Anthony answered. She and Elle bust in and folded their arms.  
  
"What the-" Anthony started.  
  
"Why?" Elle said. Anthony raised his eyebrows.  
  
"you kissed me Anthony. I want to know why." Avril said, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You might want to sit."  
  
"I'm fine! Thank you."  
  
"Diggory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He paid me to kiss you. So he could brake up with you without hurting you." Avril's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well, he hurt me more than if he had just ended it. I was gonna do it any way that day. I was gonna ask you to do it." Anthony lowered his head. "Oh well. Come. Practice time." And Avril led the three outside, for practice.  
  
~*~  
  
On the way outside, Avril was held back by her Gryffindor components.  
  
"Oy, Avril!" Katie called. Avril told Anthony that she would see him outside with the rest of the team.  
  
"Yes?" Avril asked.  
  
"You do realize that you booked the pitch for every hour of every day for the holidays?" Fred said quickly.  
  
"Fred, what did we talk about before?"  
  
"To let you do all the talking." He sighed.  
  
"Well, my team has only had three practices so far, and we do have a game the week after the holidays!" Avril pointed out.  
  
"Yes, you do. Against us! And it's not fair that you deprive us of our practices!" Wood said.  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm going to kill you all if you use the pitch. Honestly! We only practice for two hours. So at half past four, you can use it. That should be sufficient time." Wood nodded, and walked off. Avril rolled her eyes and ran out the door to the locker rooms to change.  
  
~*~  
  
Avril worked her team hard. Especially Cedric. He couldn't even walk afterwards. After a quick shower, she hid in the broom closet waiting for Cedric. Luckily, he was the last to leave. She stepped out and stood in his way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cedric asked as he tried to get passed her. But she was too quick, almost as fast as she was on her broom.  
  
"I know Cedric." She said coldly, her usually happy bright blue eyes, dark and cold, almost unnatural. Cedric's eyes became the same. He glared at her. She became uneasy. He came at her, and she backed up.  
  
"Cedric, no. I don't hate you it's just..." she hit the wall.  
  
"just what?" he hissed. Avril whimpered. "Scared?" Avril nodded. He advanced in her. "So that creep told you?"  
  
"He's not a creep." Avril corrected, becoming more calmer.  
  
"Well, he kissed you when I paid him."  
  
  
  
"Cedric, people are still lining up paying me to kiss them."  
  
"Rowena was right, you really are a whore."  
  
"If anyone is a whore she is."  
  
"Don't call her a whore."  
  
"Why not? Afraid of the truth? Afraid of the fact that you just realized I'm better than her..." Avril had obviously gone passed the limit. Cedric came right up in her face, beyond furious. Avril smiled, which was not the right thing to do.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Cedric said. Avril raised her arms to block her face, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the wall. "You wanna play? All right then." Avril screamed, he threw her on the floor., and jumped on top of her, and began to strangle her. She thrashed her legs and arms, but nothing would work. Everything began to turn black, but then Cedric was pulled off of her, and she heard a loud smack, and then a large thud as something ht the floor. 


	9. A confusing situation

Avril regained conscience quickly, and awoke to Tom standing over Cedric's lifeless body.  
  
  
  
"Is he...........dead?" Avril asked. Tom bent down and placed two fingers on his neck to see if there was a pulse. Cedric's eye was already swelling up and turning black and blue.  
  
  
  
"No. He's just knocked out. He should wake up soon. We should get out of here before he does." Tom said pulling Avril up by the wrists. Then they tool off out of the locker rooms where they met up with Elle.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Elle asked.  
  
  
  
"Tell you about it when we get inside, because it wouldn't be too good to be seen out here with Cedric in the shape he is" Tom said pointing towards the Gryffindor team coming down the field. The three took off at a run towards the school, but they weren't fast enough. Katie ran over to say "Hello" and Fred, George, and Oliver followed behind her.  
  
  
  
"I'll meet you in dorm." Avril whispered as she happily waved to her oncoming friends. Tom and Elle agreed and headed into the castle.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Katie said to Avril.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Avril replied.  
  
  
  
"Meet me tomorrow in the 1st year transfiguration room at 12 o'clock. Okay?" Katie said.  
  
  
  
"Sure, but I gotta go." Avril said goodbye and then followed her other friend's into the school.  
  
  
  
Avril entered her dorm and found Elle and Tom sitting on the beds.  
  
  
  
"There you are." Elle said.  
  
  
  
"What exactly is going on?" Avril asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"We think Cedric is, like, well, possessed." Tom said.  
  
  
  
"By what?"  
  
  
  
"Something.........evil?" Elle pointed out. Avril rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well whatever is wrong with him.....we're gonna get to the bottom of this. Him dumping you and then dating his cousin is just.......eck!" Tom said. Elle giggles slightly but stopped when Avril glared at her with icy blue eyes. Elle looked shocked. Avril never had evil eyes; only happy, and the occasional sad or disappointed. But then her eyes became calmer, and she slightly smiled back at a relieved Elle.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." Avril said  
  
  
  
"Yea, me too. Goodnight ladies!" Tom said jokingly. Elle and Avril put on their black and yellow pajamas (for hufflepuff) and brushed their teeth. Elle fell asleep fast, but Avril did not have as much luck. She tossed and turned, but could not seem to find sleep. At midnight she silently crept upstairs to the common room. House elves were quietly setting presents underneath the giant Christmas tree. Snow was falling heavily, and had already built up on the window sill. Avril settled herself into one of the soft chairs, and wrapped a blanket around her. The dancing flames in the fireplace kept her warm, and before long, she was drifting off to sleep. Which was why she wasn't aware of the person following her.  
  
It was Cedric. Silently he walked over to Avril. He shook her slightly and she stirred but a moment, and did not wake up. He shook her again, and her eyes slowly opened. She moaned lightly as Cedric came into focus. HER eyes shot open and she pulled her wand out from her pajamas.  
  
"Woah! Aves what's gotten into you?" Cedric asked. Avril pointed her wand at him cautiously.  
  
"Oh c'mon Cedric don't play games with me! Just a few hours ago you tried to kill me!" Avril pointed out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked innocently. "I've been in the hospital for the past week." Avril dropped her wand. Her jaw trembled as she looked around the room. What was happening? Was Cedric telling the truth? Avril collapsed onto the giant rug before the fireplace and cried, one thing she had become accustomed too. Cedric dropped down next to her and held her, something they hadn't done for a long time it seemed. Avril suddenly didn't care what had happened in the past week, and soon found herself holding onto Cedric's neck as he brought her back to her dorm. He kissed her goodnight and then walked to the door to leave.  
  
"Wait." Avril whispered. Cedric turned and walked over to her four poster and sat down on it. "Are we still going out?" Avril asked, to see if he had truly been in the hospital.  
  
"Last time I checked we were." Cedric whispered back.  
  
"Is Cho Chang your cousin?"  
  
"No" Cedric said feeling kind of weird. After a moment of silence Cedric kissed Avril's forehead and then left.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOWZERS! What's going on here? First Cedric is trying to kill her, and then he's tucking her in? It's all a part of my master plan! Mwahahahaha! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! But school started, and soccer started and by the time soccer was over basketball began, but I worked on this a lot over Thanksgiving! THANK YOU ALL WHO VIEW THIS! And I wont put up the next section until I have 10 (yes 10) total reviews!!! That 7 more!!!  
  
LUV TO U ALL AND GODBLESS! 


	10. Cloak and Dagger and the Bracelet

~~~~OK- I got reviews, so I'm updating. Also, I'm trying something new. If you don't like I'll see what I can do, but this part is crucial in the story line. PEACE OUT!  
  
*******  
  
Oliver was flying around the quidditch pitch, when students began coming out the front doors. Shortly after, Hogwarts grounds were filled with students playing in the freshly laid snow. He noticed Fred, George, and Katie having a snowball fight with Harry and Avril. Snow began falling and soon everything was white. Except that figure coming out of the forest and swiftly heading over to the group of friends. Oliver tried to land, but was suddenly swept up by a gust of air. Finally he landed, and yelled to his friends to warn them of the oncoming being. It was dressed in a black cloak, and had the hood covering its face. Curious, Oliver stopped to see what the thing was doing. Silently it approached Avril, and stuck and pulled something shiny from within its heavy robe. A knife. AS soon as Oliver realized what was going on, he broke out into a sprint towards his friends. He waved his arms and yelled. Only Katie responded and waved happily, before taking a snowball to the face and knocking her down. The cloaked one raised its dagger above Avril's head and let out a shrill cry, a deafening scream that seemed like it was more deadly than the knife. Realizing he was too far away to stop it, he shut his eyes tightly as he heard the high screams of Katie and Avril, followed by the helpless yells of Fred, George and Harry. Oliver heard the slashing of the dagger, and the struggles of his friends, the punching and slapping. He heard one last shrill cry, and then fell to the ground in horror.  
  
  
  
Oliver awoke abruptly, breathing heavily and broken out into a sweat. He looked around the room. 'It was just a dream.' he told himself, 'just a dream.....' He took some deep breaths and then laid back down and closed his eyes. He thought about the dream, or rather nightmare. IT seemed so real.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Avril woke up feeling oddly refreshed. She smile and looked around her room. Then her thoughts flashed back to when she fell asleep. Cedric. He was acting strange. Actually, he was acting normal compared to earlier. Frustrated, Avril rubbed her forehead and got out of bed. She grimaced as she looked into her small mirror. 'What the hell have you done to yourself Ave' She pulled out a comb and began to untangle her golden locks. Once she was satisfied, she replaced the comb and headed towards the common room, fearing that Cedric had turned cold once more. Stopping before the door, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Oliver was up early, and went downstairs to sit on one of the big scarlet sofas and admire the giant Christmas tree, adorned with many ornaments and candles. Lucky for him, no one was there, yet, so he could sort out what happened in his nightmare. He'd have to look in his divination book on how to read dreams.  
  
The sun broke out from the horizon, and spilled its light across the room. And soon the small number of students staying came down the stairs, gaping at the large amount of presents left beneath the tree. Oliver welcomed Fred, George, Katie, and Harry. 'Funny' he thought, 'these are the people that just died in my dream...'. However, Oliver decided not to tell them about his dream.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Silently entering the room from behind, Avril pulled Elle, Tom, and Anthony off to the side. Cedric beamed at her as he saw her enter.  
  
"Something is different." Avril whispered.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, it's Christmas." Elle said blankly, twirling raven hair through her fingers. Avril rolled her eyes. Tom seemed to catch on at least.  
  
"Yea, Cedric's too, too.....nice?" Tom said questioningly.  
  
"No. He's back to his old self." Anthony added.  
  
"Wait." Avril said. "Anthony, do you remember what happened at practice that day you and Cedric made a deal, or rather he paid you to....break us up?"  
  
"Well," he started, "Yeah, me and Cedric were out practicing late. We were kind of fooling around out there and he lost control. You remember. You were there." he chuckled remembering. "Cedric was doing his impression of Oliver Wood. I thought he was still joking, but then he hit the ground. You rushed over and we dragged him off to the hospital wing."  
  
"Exactly! Madame Pomfrey told us that he would at least be unconscious for two days, and then an hour later he talks to you? I don't know about you but I'm lost."  
  
"Some kind of potion was involved in this." Tom added. "It's obvious someone is out to hurt you."  
  
"Well that's assuring. C'mon. Let's go have Christmas."  
  
Everyone sat around the tree and began tearing open package after package filled with sweets and gadgets and books and jewelry and clothing and money and soon, everything was open. Sprawled out over the floor, they soon began to fall asleep.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Elle said. "We can't fall asleep! We gotta clean this place up and then we can go to breakfast before we miss it, and then we can sleep."  
  
"Sounds good." Cedric said.  
  
"Except for the cleaning part." Rowena Wilson complained. Everyone laughed and Tom rustled her hair. She slapped his hand away, and walked over to Cedric and sat next to him. Cedric looked questioningly at Avril, who suddenly realized that Rowena had no clue that Avril and Cedric never broke up. Actually the only people who knew were Avril, Cedric, Elle, Tom, and Anthony.  
  
"Uh, Rowena? What are you doing?" Tom asked.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Marc asked. Tom shook his head. Marc whispered something in Tom's ear, and then Tom whispered back. "Rowena!" Marc exclaimed. "What right do you think you have creeping up on Cedric? Are you mad?" Rowena looked at Cedric and he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"But, he and Avril.......not over?" she said sadly. Marc and Tom shook their heads. Rowena slunked back into a chair and shut her mouth for the rest of the time there.  
  
"What's this?" Greg Reade said pulling a card and a box out from the tree. "It's addressed to you, Avril." he handed it to her.  
  
Avril opened the card. It read:  
  
Avril,  
  
This was left with me to give to you when you were ready to have it. I feel that time is now.  
  
Use It Well  
  
"That's odd." Avril frowned at it as she passed it along to Elle.  
  
"I wonder who it's from."  
  
"Well open it up." Cedric said moving closer to her. Tearing open the brown paper, Avril revealed a small box. She pulled off the top of it. Inside was a charm bracelet. It had seven golden charms: a key, a cat, an angel, a horseshoe, a star, a wishbone, and a heart. Avril's eyes widened.  
  
"Looks like someone fancies you." Tom said. Avril looked at Cedric.  
  
"I think if I gave that to you the card would have been signed."  
  
"Well, its obviously someone who new my relatives. Like they gave it to someone to give to me when I came here, or something."  
  
"Sounds logical." Greg added.  
  
Little did everyone know that young Harry Potter had received a similar gift, an invisibility cloak, but the note mentioned that the gift was owned by his father. 


End file.
